The Unexpected Reunion Meeting The Parents
by CrazyMexiChipmunk
Summary: One day at the park turns into the most shocking day of the chipmunks lives. read it its good lol


**Well here is my newest Fanfiction lol. I know it's not the one I said before but I'm working on that one now lol. This is something that my friend and Co-writer FunkyWatermelon (you totally rock lol) and I came up with, out of sheer randomness. There wasn't enough fanfics about the Chipmunks parents so that what we decided to do lol. We also threw in some other things that you will only find out about by reading it lol. Remember Read, Review, and Comment at the end lol ENJOY!!!!**

"Oh man, I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be so awesome" Alvin said to his brothers excitedly.

After two weeks of endless days at school, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were finally getting a break from it all. Spring Break had finally come around. Dave, who had been dating Claire for the past few years since the Chipmunks arrived, decided that he would get Claire and the kids together and they would all go to the park on their first day of spring break. When the kids were told of the news, they were ecstatic and couldn't wait for the day to come. The kids were currently in their respective bedrooms getting ready for the park filled day tomorrow.

"For once Alvin, I agree with you. Tomorrow is going to be awesome" Simon said chuckling lightly

"I mean how can't it be awesome; not having to worry about school, or homework, or sports, or anything. I only need to worry about me relaxing" Alvin stated happily

"You're forgetting the homework Ms. Bloede assigned to us over the break. In case you did forget she said that we have to write a 5 page essay about how our Spring Break Vacation went and we have to present it in front of the class" Simon stated to Alvin in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" retorted Alvin flatly.

Simon just sighed at his brother's careless attitude towards school work and continued to get changed for bed.

"Well I just want to be able to spend time with Eleanor" Theodore said sweetly.

"Same here my brother, I can't wait to spend some time with Brittany" Alvin stated smoothly.

"I thought you only had to worry about yourself this week Alvin" Simon said mockingly.

"Well… I… you see…" Alvin struggled for words as he thought of a way to react to Simon's comment

"Why don't you just admit that you like Brittany? It's good to see you care about someone else but yourself for once Alvin." Simon says not giving Alvin time to react to his previous comment.

"Hey that's not true, I care about other people! I care about you, Theodore, Dave, Claire, Eleanor, Jeanette, and…" Alvin trailed off not being able to say Brittany's name.

"You don't have to say it Alvin, it's written all over your face anyways" Theodore said chuckling

"Sh-shut up you two" Alvin said nervously and sheepishly before returning to getting changed.

Simon and Theodore then continued to laugh as they finished getting changed

"I wonder what the girls are talking about" Theodore said questioningly

"Who knows? They could be talking about anything" stated Simon questioningly

Meanwhile, the girls were currently in their own bedroom, right next door to the boys'.

"Can you believe it? It's Spring Break already!" Brittany said with excitement

"Yeah now we can spend more time with the Chipmunks." Eleanor stated happily

"Yeah…" the three girls said dreamily.

"So Brittany… got anything 'special' you're going to do with Alvin?" Eleanor asked teasingly.

"Maybe, maybe not" Brittany retorted jokingly

"Oh come on Britt, tell us what it is" Jeanette said eagerly

"Oh I don't know if I should…" Brittany said teasingly

"Tell us" demanded her two sisters wondering what could it could possibly be.

"Ok then I will tell you but you have to keep it a secret ok" Brittany went up to her sisters and began whispering in their ears.

"Well… I was planning on taking him to the secret part of the lake I found when we went on that trip to the park in Art class. When we're there we will finally have some alone time to talk" Brittany whispered shyly

"I doubt you'll be doing any talking Brittany" said Jeanette. She and Eleanor then began making kissing sounds.

"Sh-Shut up, I knew I shouldn't have told you anything" Brittany said in an embarrassed and angered tone. She then sat down on the floor and pouted looking away from her two sisters.

The two sisters continued to laugh at their sister's embarrassment. After about 10 minutes the girls finish getting changed and then return to the room the boys were changing in.

"Hey boys, you miss us while we were gone?" Brittany asked jokingly.

Alvin suddenly ran up to Brittany and put his arms around her "Of course we did"

A blush came across Brittany's face as soon as Alvin hugged her. The others started laughing when they noticed Brittany's condition.

"Hey what's so funny?" Alvin asked nervously as he let go of Brittany after realizing what everyone was laughing at.

As the gang continued to laugh at Alvin and Brittany, Dave and Claire, who had decided to spend the evening with the chipmunk's guardian, entered the room to say good night to the kids.

"Alright guys time for bed. Its late and we have a big day tomorrow" Dave says happily

"Yeah I don't think you want to be exhausted on your first day of spring break so go to sleep" Claire said chuckling lightly.

The kids all hopped into their beds and the room was full of "Goodnight Dave"s and "Goodnight Claire"s.

"Goodnight kids, sweet dreams" Dave said as he turned off the light in their room and closed the door. He then walked into the kitchen with Claire.

"Man I love those kids. They are the best things that ever happened to me" Dave said happily as he leaned against the counter.

"Even though you didn't want them at first Dave?" Claire asked him as she leaned against the counter across from him.

"And I would have regretted that for the rest of my life if I had gotten rid of them. They helped me realize I needed to change big time." Dave said in a happy tone.

"They really did help you change for the better, Dave." Claire replied, giving Dave a sweet smile, he returned the smile with a loving look in his eyes.

"Well for one thing if it wasn't for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, I wouldn't have gotten another chance with you. " he said as he walked over to where Claire was and stood in front of her, he then slowly put his arms around her, his hands meeting on the back of her waist. "I can't thank you enough for giving me another chance; I know I probably didn't deserve it…"

"Well you have me now Dave, and there isn't anything that's going to change that." Claire said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head up so that their lips were centimeters apart. "I love you." She whispered before moving her head so that her lips finally connected with Dave's, kissing him with the love and affection that she had felt for him ever since they met back in high school.

Dave returned the kiss happily, still not believing that this woman, who he had been in love with for the better part of twenty years, was his. After about five seconds of bliss, he pulled away.

"Come on you should get back home now, you don't want to be tired either, knowing Alvin though he will wake me up much earlier than I planned" Dave said laughing. Claire gave him a hug goodbye and headed off to her house. Dave then went towards his room, stopping to take a look at the small velvet box that sat on his bedside table, he opened it up and beamed at the glistening diamond ring inside, if everything went according to plan tomorrow, Claire wouldn't have to leave to go to her own home to sleep every night much longer.

The next morning crept up on the Seville house as the sun rose slowly giving light to a darkened house. The six excited chipmunks woke up fast, finally realizing that the new day had come and it was time to get ready to enjoy their day of freedom.

"YAY, SPRING BREAK!" the six yelled in unison.

"We'll grab our clothes and change in the bathroom alright girls?" Alvin asked excitedly.

"Ok" Brittany replied happily.

The boys quickly hopped out of bed and ran to their customized dressers that were specifically made for them. Alvin grabbed a white tank top with a red "A" on it. Simon grabbed a white tank top with a blue "S" on it. Theodore grabbed a white tank top with a green "T" on it. After grabbing clothes they ran towards the bathroom to brush their teeth and give the girls their privacy to change. As the boys ran of in a hurry towards the bathroom the girls got ready to get their clothes on for the day.

"Oh that Alvin, always in a rush." Brittany said jokingly.

"Simon is no different. I have never seen him so excited to go somewhere." Jeanette added.

"Theodore too." Eleanor said giggling.

The girls walked to their customized dressers and pulled out their outfits. Brittany pulled out a light pink tank top. Brittany happily pulled it and dark pink shorts on. Jeanette pulled out a light purple tank top like her sister, Jeanette pulled out a matching pair of dark purple shorts to wear with it. Eleanor took out a light green tank top; she also picked out matching dark green shorts. The girls couldn't help but giggle as they all saw that they were wearing practically matching outfits.

"Wow, no wonder we're triplets." Brittany said jokingly.

"Yeah, we all had the same idea on what to wear today." Eleanor added.

"What do you think the boys will think when they see us?" Jeanette asked shyly

The sisters started to laugh at the idea of how Alvin, Simon, and Theodore would react to their choice of clothing. As the girls giggled about it, the boys were having a conversation of their very own about a very touchy subject.

"Oh man, can you believe it's the first day of spring break? It feels like it took forever to come" Alvin said excitedly

"Oh come on Alvin, it wasn't that bad." Simon retorted

"Easy for you to say. You actually like school and you're really good at it. In case you forgot I'm not exactly the smartest person in the world." Alvin said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Simon said with a little pride in his voice

"Now you sound like Alvin, Simon." Theodore said chuckling

"I do not Theodore!" Simon retorted in defense

The boys then shared a group laugh and then stopped to talk some more.

"So what are you guys going to do when we go to the park?" Alvin asked his brothers.

"Whatever Jeanette wants to do because today she is the only thing I want to worry about." Simon said smiling to himself.

"Aww that's so cute Simon." Alvin said mockingly

"Shut up Alvin." Simon said demandingly and embarrassed

"I'm just teasing you Simon; you don't need to get angry about it. In fact you did it to me yesterday so you can't get angry!" Alvin stated confidently

Simon's face crunched up in anger but decided not to get into a fight with Alvin because today was supposed to be a happy day and even Alvin's attitude wasn't going to ruin it, so he let this argument slide this time and let Alvin have the victory… this time at least.

"Come on guys hurry up and finish getting ready!" Theodore stated to his brothers in excitement and anticipation.

"Ok, ok Theodore calm down; we still have to wait for Dave to get up and Claire to get here." Simon said laughing.

"I will take care of Dave" Alvin says slyly. He quickly put on his shirt and brushed his teeth. After about 10 minutes the boys finish up in the bathroom and run back to the room to tell the girls they can go use the bathroom.

"Alright ladies the bathroom is all yours." Alvin said in an oddly polite manner

"Ok then, thanks for telling us" Brittany replied. The three chipettes then run to the bathroom and shut the door on the way in.

"Now we have to wait for Dave to get up and Claire to get here." Theodore said.

"No worries my brother, I will take care of it." Alvin says with a sly tone. Alvin then runs over to Dave's room. His brothers could only imagine what their brother was about to do. Alvin then hopped onto the nightstand with Dave's alarm clock. The clock read 9:42 A.M.

"Well let's see what time the alarm is set for." Alvin says to himself questioningly. "10:30 A.M, that's too long of a wait, let's set the time for 9:45 A.M." Alvin said devilishly. With a small chuckle and a little alteration, Alvin had changed the time for the Alarm to go off at 9:45 A.M. The time read 9:44 A.M. on the clock. Alvin then quickly ran out of the room and ran back to his room. His brothers' looked at him with contempt.

"Alvin what did you do" Simon said demandingly

"Oh I didn't do anything" Alvin said sarcastically

"I'm not kidding Alvin, you better not do anything to ruin this day or so help me…" Simon trailed off as Theodore held him back

"Relax; nothing bad is going to happen Si. Just relax and be patient" Alvin said again sarcastically

Suddenly a loud, booming announcer started talking "Good morning!!! The time now is 9:45 A.M. on Saturday April 18th!!! The temperature outside today is currently 86 degrees Fahrenheit and will grow to a whopping 94 degrees as the day continues!!! The weather today calls for sunny and clear skies with wind speeds between 0 and 5 miles an hour!!"

Dave awoke greatly startled and surprised, not expecting for the alarm clock to go off so early.

"AHHH!" Dave yelled jumping from his bed

"Whoa… what happened… why did it go off so early? I set it for 10:30 A.M… why did it go off now…" Dave said woozily tired. Dave inspected the alarm clock carefully looking for any signs of malfunction. Dave then switched the setting of the alarm clock to alarm set to see if the time was reset. "Wait a minute… I know I set it for 10:30 A.M. but this says 9:45 A.M." Dave said sternly and questioningly. "Someone must have changed it but whom…" Dave thought for a second and then came to a typical conclusion and became enraged. "ALVINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" he yelled loudly. Dave yelled so loud the whole house heard him.

In another room Simon and Theodore hearing Dave's scream, realized what his brother did. They both became very angry.

"ALVIN WHY DID YOU WAKE HIM UP?" Simon yelled demandingly angry

"Yeah Alvin, can't you just try not to get in trouble?" Theodore added

"Well… I did it for you guys" he laughed nervously. "You guys were so eager to go to the park, I just helped get us there faster." he said nervously realizing that his excuse wasn't working.

"Well unlike YOU, we are patient. We could have waited until he woke up." Simon stated sternly

"Yeah Alvin, next time be more patient" Theodore added

"Well it's too late now. He's awake so I'm going to wait for him in the kitchen" Alvin stated to his brothers before running off

"Sometimes I wonder how Alvin and I are related" Simon says with a sigh of disbelief

Theodore only chuckled lightly under his breath at Simon's comment. Simon and Theodore then followed Alvin to the kitchen waiting for breakfast but not until Dave talks to Alvin.

Dave walks into the kitchen where he sees Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sitting on top of the table waiting, for what he presumed, breakfast.

"Morning Dave, what's up" Alvin says naturally being completely oblivious to Dave's obvious expression of anger

"What's up? I am." Dave says angrily

"Well that's obvious Dave" Alvin remarks sarcastically

"Don't get smart Alvin. Why did you change the time on my alarm clock?" Dave states demandingly

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Alvin says coyly

"I'm not in the mood for your games today Alvin, tell me the truth now" Dave restated even angrier and more demanding

"I still have no…" suddenly Alvin trailed off and started thinking before speaking for once. For the first time he thought about the consequences if he didn't tell the truth. He thought that Dave might not let him go to the park and he thought about Brittany, how he might not be able to spend some quality time with her and that's what he secretly wanted to do the most this vacation. "I'm sorry Dave… I just wanted to go to the park already. I was eager and impatient and I should have waited."

"Stop ly— wait… what did you just say?" Dave said questioningly, trying to come to terms of what he thinks Alvin just said

"I said I'm sorry Dave… I was too impatient... so am I punished?" Alvin asked nervously, afraid of what Dave would say

"For once Alvin… you're not punished." Dave said calmly.

"Really" Alvin said excitedly. He followed up saying "why not"

"You're not punished because you told me the truth… for once" Dave said chuckling. "Well since it seems I won't be going back to sleep let me send Claire a message and then I'll get ready and we'll get you guys breakfast ok"

"OK" the three brothers exclaimed happily in unison

After Dave sent a message to Claire telling her that they were all up, why they were up so early and to head on over, he left the kitchen and returned to his room still shocked from Alvin's comment. This had been a new experience for him and he didn't know how to cope with it. Either way Dave was really happy but confused at the same time thinking "Who or what would make Alvin tell the truth." Dave pondered as he got himself ready, putting on his khaki shorts that went down to his knees, a polo top and flip flops. He made sure to have the ring box securely in his pocket before he left the room. When he went back into the main area he saw that Claire was already sitting on the family's couch, watching morning cartoons with the kids, Dave was speechless, even in her plain blue jean shorts and red tank top, she looked absolutely stunning. Noting that her boyfriend had a shocked look on his face, Claire stood up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong Dave? Why do you look so confused" Claire asked Dave

"Well… Alvin told me the truth about the alarm clock… and I just can't believe it" Dave stated still in disbelief. "What would make Alvin tell me the truth?" Dave said out loud questioningly

"Wait, are you serious? You mean you don't know?" Claire laughed.

"Apparently I don't. Would you happen to know?" Dave asked.

"It's not so much a "what" but more along the line of "whom" Claire said slyly.

"That doesn't make sense, who could make…" he stopped suddenly and thought about it and realized there is only one person… or chipette… that would make him tell the truth. "So you mean its—"

"Yep, exactly" Claire said cutting him off.

"Well hopefully this will mean he tells me the truth more often" Dave said hopefully.

"Maybe it will Dave, maybe it will." Claire exclaimed, smiling at him.

Noting that the kids' stomachs were grumbling, Claire and Dave then went into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"Everybody ready for today?" Dave asked the group

"You bet!" the kids exclaimed in unison

"That's good to hear." Dave stated happily

After about 15 minutes, Dave and Claire finished making breakfast and everyone started to eat. Everyone relaxed as they enjoyed their first meal of the day. After another 10 minutes everyone finished eating. The kids went to the bathroom to clean up and the adults cleaned the table. After everything cleaned everyone met in the living room to hear the ground rules for the day.

"Alright guys here are the rules for today: 1.) No going anywhere too far away from me, 2.) Don't go anywhere that looks dangerous, 3.) Every 30 minutes or so check back with me, and 4.) No talking to strangers" Dave told the group of six chipmunks who were looking up at him.

"Yes sir Dave" the six chipmunks said in unison

"Alright then let's go" Dave replied as he opened the door.

The group then began walking towards the park which was about a 15 minute walk from Dave's house. After about 15 minutes the group finally arrived at the park but before he let the kids go to have fun, Dave wanted to talk to them one last time.

"Alright guys, we're here. Just remember the rules I gave you" Dave said to the six eager chipmunks.

"Ok Dave" they all said in unison.

"Well on that note you guys go have fun then and be careful." Dave said happily.

The six chipmunks then ran off in a hurry towards the massive metal jungle gym too excited to realize that they were being watched by someone of great importance.

"Oh… my… those boys… they couldn't be…" a small but sweetly old voice said "Are those… my boys…" the voice repeated. The mysterious chipmunk then ran out of the tree she had previously been gathering nuts in and started to creep closer towards the group, not too close, just far enough so that they wouldn't acknowledge her presence. The unknown chipmunk listened to the six children talk.

"Alright, so what are you guys going to do" Alvin asked.

"Let's go on the jungle gym Simon." Jeanette said cutting off Alvin's question.

The mysterious chipmunk gasped in shock, "Simon?" she muttered to herself.

"Well you heard her Alvin, hopefully that answers your question" Simon stated laughing.

"Alvin" the mysterious chipmunk muttered.

"What are you going to do Theodore?" Alvin said questioningly

"And Theodore!" The mysterious chipmunk said. "I'm right then, they are my boys!" The chipmunk said. The chipmunk thought for a second and came to a decision "I think it's best if I tell them who I am, but… I doubt they will be happy to see me" the chipmunk said sadly.

Having found out what each couple was going to do today, the kids all nodded at each other and started to separate but just before they had a chance a mysterious voice yells to them.

"Wait!" the mysterious chipmunk yelled. "I need to talk to you."

The group looked at the chipmunk running up to them, they could see that she was an older looking female chipmunk, but were too nervous to do or say anything. The only thing they could remember was Dave's rule about how not to talk to strangers, so they didn't move.

"Hello boys." the female chipmunk said to them once she was within reach.

"Uh… hi… uh who are you?" Alvin struggled to say nervously

"I have been trying and trying to find you three again. It's been so long… so very long and lonely… I always regretted leaving you guys and I thought I was the worst mother in the world when I did… but to see you again is such a great feeling… I missed you three so much…" The female Chipmunk said tearfully.

"Umm that really doesn't answer our question. Who are you?" Simon stated questioningly

"Oh my, you're right. Boys… I'm your mother Vinny" she said excitedly.

The chipmunks and the chipettes stood frozen too shocked to move a muscle. They could not believe what they just heard but excitement ran through one certain chipmunks mind.

"MOMMY!" Theodore yelled running up to Vinny and hugging her tightly, Vinny's eyes filled with tears as she tightly hugged her youngest son.

"Mom…is it really you?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"NOW EVERYONE WAIT, how do we know this is really our mom? How can we be sure she's not just an imposter trying to mooch off of us." Alvin said angrily

"I don't blame you for not believing me Alvin… I expected at least one of you three to hold a grudge… I have hurt you so much over the years… and I know it's going to be very difficult to gain your trust again…" Vinny said sadly as she let go of Theodore.

Alvin scoffs and says "If you even get it"

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm your mother then Alvin?" Vinny said hoping she could win over her two older boys like she had her youngest son.

"Come with me, Dave can tell if you're our mom or not." Alvin said demandingly

The seven chipmunks now ran towards the bench where Dave and Claire were sitting to prove whether or not if Vinny was their mother. Dave had no clue about what was happening with his kids at the moment, but it was for a good reason, seeing that he was currently getting up the courage to do what he had been wanting to do all day, He took one final look at Claire, and knew that he had to do it, it was now or never.

"It's such a nice day isn't it Claire?" Dave said nervously, looking at the ground between his feet.

"It sure is Dave, but the best thing about it is that I'm here with you." Claire replied as she happily wrapped her arms around him, nestling her head onto his shoulder.

"I feel the same way about you Claire." Dave said happily as he wrapped his arm around her.

"This day is going to be great. We won't have to worry about anything. Just me, you, and the kids" Claire said smiling up at him. This was it… Dave knew what he had to do.

"Umm Claire, there is something I want to ask you" Dave said very nervously as he pulled away from Claire's hug.

"What is it you want to ask me Dave?" she asked, a bit confused as to why he seemed so nervous.

"Claire." Dave began nervously "you are… words cannot describe… I love you, more than I think you will ever know and… these last few years with the boys, they've been great, I mean, I've never been happier, and ever since the girls came… well, life's just been wonderful, and you well, you are just the… the… the person that makes it all worth while, the person that, no matter what, is always there for me and the kids, I mean… what you did in that trial with Ian, that was amazing and… it wasn't me that saved them… no, it was you Claire, you saved the girls, and you helped me save the boys. I just… you're amazing, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you by my side, and… I don't want to lose you again, so…" Dave stood up, and got down on one knee, he began to reach into his pocket, "Claire Wilson…" Dave started to pull the ring box out of his pocket and Claire looked at him, almost in tears thinking about what he was doing, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"DAVE!" Alvin shouted in the distance.

Dave looked down at the ground in defeat, his perfect moment had been ruined, nothing he could do about it now so he turned his attention to the frantic Alvin.

"Alvin, relax, what's the matter?" Dave said to Alvin. He looks at the group and noticed another chipmunk that he had never seen before. "Who is that Alvin, a new friend of yours? Is she why you came and interrupted us?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, Dave… This is our 'mother', Vinny" Simon said nervously.

"YOUR WHAT?" Dave asked with extreme confusion and shock.

"Are you sure that she's your mother guys?" Claire asked, she was just as confused as Dave was, and not to mention a little bit peeved that this moment she had been waiting for ten years for had been interrupted.

"That's what we were hoping you could figure out for us Dave." Alvin said as a matter of factly.

"Well I'm not much of a veterinarian, but I know where there is one close-by. In fact it should be right around the corner. Let's all go there and maybe the vet can help you." Dave exclaimed to the group; deep down Dave was shocked, confused, and clueless about what was going on. Thousands of questions started bottling up in his mind but the one question that kept running constantly through his head was "If that is really their mother… does that mean… I'm going to lose my boys…" Dave snapped back to reality and started following his family who were already heading for the Veterinarian's office around the corner.

The group arrived at the veterinarian's office and entered. They walk in slowly inspecting the room carefully. There wasn't anyone in the waiting room. Dave walked up to the receptionist "Hello there I was wondering if there was an opening right now. I really need to see the Vet." He asked kindly.

"As luck would have it we do, just fill out these forms and give them back to me when you're done" the receptionist responded considerately.

"Oh ok, Thank you" Dave replied, grabbing the clipboard. He then sat down and started filling out the forms. While Dave was writing out the forms, Claire decided to find out more about Vinny.

"So… Vinny… how do you know that Alvin, Simon and Theodore are your sons?" Claire asked politely.

"Well I know they are my sons because of three things. The first thing is that they have the same talent for singing as I do. The second thing is their individual personalities. Theodore has always been the sweetest one and always puts others problems in front of his. Simon has always been the smart one, always looking out for the well-being of his brothers and helping them out of trouble. Alvin I recognize the most because… because he very much like his father; prideful, energetic, competitive, and most of all stubborn. The last thing that clarifies that they are my sons is that… they never left each other behind. As babies, these three were inseparable. Nothing could break them apart." She said tearfully.

"Those are very good observations. No one is good enough to pick up on their personalities that fast. It took Dave and me a good long time before we were able to catch onto their personalities. That is good enough proof to say that you are their mother." Claire stated.

"It's not enough for me though. I want solid evidence." Alvin said stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

Dave had just finished with the forms and handed them to the receptionist. He sat back down and patiently waited for them to be called. After 5 minutes of waiting the Vet came out and said:

"David Seville."

"Right here, come on guys." Dave said to the group. The group all followed Dave in and jumped up onto a table and looked at the vet.

"So what is the problem Mr. Seville?" the vet asked.

"We need to know if that chipmunk right there is these chipmunks mother." Dave stated.

The vet looked closely at them and then went into his cabinet and grabbed four needles.

"I need to take a blood sample from each of them ok?" the vet asked calmly.

"You need to what!" yelled Alvin, who immediately turned around and began to dash for the door.

Dave quickly grabbed Alvin and stopped him from trying to run away.

"Please no! Anything but that!" Alvin yelled frantically.

"Just hold him still for a moment." The vet said while wiping an alcohol patch on a piece of Alvin's body. "Ok here… we…go." the vet poked the needle into Alvin.

"OUCH!" Alvin screamed in pain.

"Ok that's one down three more to go." the vet said jokingly.

The vet was able to retrieve blood from the other three chipmunks without a problem.

"Now we just need to wait ten minutes and then you will have your answer."

The group now waited in anticipation, waiting for the blood results to finish. The group had to wait 10 minutes to get the answers they need, the questions that need to be answered, explanations that need to be told. Finally 10 minutes had passed, but it felt like an eternity to everyone. The vet returned with an envelope in his hand.

"The results just came in and I have them in this envelope. Would you like me to read them or do you want to read them?" The vet asked.

"I would prefer to read them if you don't mind." Dave said with great uneasiness.

The vet nodded and handed the vanilla envelope to Dave. The moment of truth had finally come. Everyone's heart was racing, waiting in anticipation to see what the results were. Dave then opened the folder slowly and reached inside to grab the paper. His hand was shaking rigorously and uncontrollably as he slowly pulled out the paper, until finally the paper was out.

"According… to… these results…." Dave trailed off stuttering.

"Well what does it say Dave?" Claire asked impatiently

"Tell me! What does it say?" Alvin said demandingly.

"Well... according… to the results…" Dave says stuttering once again not being able to announce the results, but he struggled to do so because he knew the boys had a right to know.

"It says… that Vinny… is… your mother…" Dave said letting out a withheld breath. Silence now filled the room as now they knew that Vinnie was there mother, but now the question is what happens now?

"MOM!" Theodore squealed as he gave Vinny another large hug, Vinny grinned.

"Oh I missed you Theodore! Look how much you have grown!" she said as she let go of her hug on her youngest son and gave him pinches on the cheeks; Theodore giggled as his mother walked over to Simon.

"Oh Simon!" She said excitedly "Just look at how tall you've gotten! Oh and those glasses make you look so grown up!" She gave her second son a large hug, Simon, being the non huggy type stood there for a few seconds… then rolled his eyes, smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you… mom."

After letting go of Simon Vinny made a bee-line right for Alvin, her oldest son. She stood in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"You ok, mom?" Alvin asked, suddenly finding himself attached to this strange woman.

Vinny grinned as she gave Alvin a huge hug "I am now." She stated "You just remind me so much of your father… I'm sure that you boys will treat your girlfriends here with the same respect as he gave me."

All three boys and all three girls gave a huge blush…

"A mother can just tell these things." Vinny stated as she smiled. "Now come along, you boys must show me your new home! I want to make sure that my boys are going to be ok in their lives, and that they have someone good to take care of them!" she began to head out of the door of the vet's office, with the rest of the gang behind her. Dave smiled as he stood up, it seemed like his boys were going to stay with him after all, and by the looks of it, there was going to be a party tonight to celebrate the boys finding their mother… He checked his wallet to see how much money he had for party supplies, only to see that it was all missing, except for a small construction paper "IOU" written by one of the kids, Dave took one look at the handwriting and knew exactly whose it was.

"AAALLLLVVVIIINNN!!!!!!!!"

**And so ends the first chapter. Yes I know that her being named the mother wasn't that shocking but look at it in perspective to the 2009 characters, last time I checked they didn't know their mother so =P. Oh and no Cliffhangar this time lol. I know …….your devastated lol. So I hoped you like this chapter lol. Once again a special thank you to my friend and co-writer to this story FunkyWatermelon I couldn't have done it without you lol. So next and final chapter is in the works so be patient. Remember my motto Read, Review, and comment or RRC ok. THANKS GUYS AND GIRLS!!!!**


End file.
